The invention relates to a multiplexer apparatus, and more particularly to a multiplexer apparatus conforming to Recommendations G.742 and G.751 by CCITT (The International Telegraph and Telephone Consultative Committee).
CCITT Recommendation G.742 describes in detail a multiplexer apparatus (2M/8M MUX or second order MUX) for multiplexing four first order bit streams of 2,048 Kbits/s into a second order bit stream of 8,448 Kbits/s, and G.751, describes a multiplexer apparatus (8M/34M MUX or third order MUX) for multiplexing four second order bit streams of 8,448 Kbits/s into a third order bit stream of 34,368 Kbits/s. Referencing Tables 1/G.742 and 1/G.751 of these two recommendations illustrates that the frame structures of 8 Mbits/s and 34 Mbits/s are identical except in frame length and bits per tributary. Realization of 2M/8M MUX and 8M/34M MUX devices in a single apparatus would result in size reduction, cost savings, and simplification of hardware. However, prior art does not teach the integration of 2M/8M MUX and 8M/34M MUX devices. Rather, such devices have been designed and manufactured as independent units.